


Love Letters in the Sand

by Rikk7059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikk7059/pseuds/Rikk7059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France has always been an idiot, but England loves him anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters in the Sand

The weather was just perfect, for a day at the beach. Or so Alfred thought. He had insisted on all of us going there. He had got Matthew and Peter in on the idea too, so they were all begging to go. Finally Francis and I gave in and here we were.

Alfred, Matthew and Peter were playing in the water. Francis and I were sitting on a towelon the beach, in a safe watching distance. All of the sudden Francis started to write in the sand with a stick.

 

> _Mon cher_
> 
> _Pardon for everything_
> 
> _I have been un âne_
> 
> _I broke our promesse_
> 
> _but I know that you will always love me..._
> 
>  

I cutn't read eny more of it. Beside me, in the sand, lied a stick. I stood up, took it, waled a little away from the towel and stared writhing my own letter in the sand.

 

> _I hate you_
> 
> _I really do Francis_
> 
> _you always do some stupid things to hurt me_
> 
> _but the thing I hate The most is that you broke our promise_
> 
> _but even though..._
> 
>  

All of the sudden I felt the cold water flow over my feet. I gave a little jump and ran to the dry sand. When I watch back on my letter it was all gone. The tide had taken it with it back into the sea. I cutn't help but let a little tear fall. Of course Francis was laughing. The sight made an other tear fall, and another one. only Francis cut hurt him like that. Within secones I found myself crying.

All of the sudden I felt two strong arms around me. 

 

_I hate you_

_I know_

_I love you_

_I know too..._


End file.
